Love and Loyalty Mix Well
by missindependent1127
Summary: Harry goes through pain, loss, and suffering for as long as we've known him. Voldemort is back and everyone thinks he's lying.....but what if Harry has a friend to be there when he needs her the most......and maybe something more? Takes place in 5th yea
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Harry Potter, J K Rowling's other characters, story lines, or anything else **

**that is her's. It ****would be nice, but ah well, I don't! **

**This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fic, please keep an open mind while you read. Yes I know, that my story line is a lot **

**like the book, ****but ah well deal people! Ihave writen like four more chapters, i just need to type them up!Patience is a **

**virtue, blah, blah, blah. Here **

**we GO!**

It was a hot, dry day and Harry Potter was strolling down Privet Drive. He was only fifteen, but he had walked these streets so many times this summer that he didn't even have to think about where he was going. Harry had grown about four inches since he had gotten back from Hogwarts, which didn't really help with the fact that he was very skinny and looked extremely underfed. (Aunt Petunia had seen to that.) His untidy jet-black hair just barely covered a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and that was personally the way he liked it.

"Harry! Wait up!" screamed someone over his shoulder.

Harry turned and saw a tall girl with dark brown, intense eyes, running toward him. As she did you could easily see she had an athletic build, and her dark, curly hair was pulled back in ponytail. As she stopped by Harry's side she gave him her friendliest smile; what she was known for on Privet Drive. Her name was Katie Rawson and Harry and her had been best friends ever since they were five.

Harry believed that Katie was the reason that he hadn't gone mental growing up on Privet Drive. Before Harry had gone to Hogwarts, Katie was the only person Harry could remember showing him any kindness. When everyone at Primary school and on Privet Drive told her that Harry was nothing more than a little weirdo and worthless, Katie instantly accepted him. In doing this Katie had given him love and friendship for the past ten years.

"Hey Katie," said Harry with an equally big smile.

"What's up?" asked Katie with concern, instantly reading the look on his face.

"Nothing really", said Harry, "The Dursleys busted me for watching the news again."

"That's horrible, I hate how they treat you like that. Why are they always on your back about things that don't make any sense? The way they treat you, you'd think you were pond scum; I mean you are like everybody else, right?" insisted Katie.

"Right," replied Harry.

It took Harry a lot of effort not to smile or laugh. The fact was, Harry wasn't like everybody else. He was a wizard and he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Katie was a muggle, a non-magical person, and the fact that she was friends with Harry and an American on top of it, really didn't help her much in either world. Or at least on Privet Drive. Katie looked around. "Oh no, it's getting late. Nana will kill me if I'm late for dinner again; we should go back."

"Okay," said Harry without much enthusiasm. Harry didn't like leaving Katie alone these days. With Lord Voldemort alive and back in power, Katie was completely vunrelble to being kidnapped, or worse.

_He __wouldn't let that happen,_ he said determately to himself. _The last thing he needed was another ghost following him around._

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Katie with still more concern than she had shown earlier.

"Yeah, never better, why do you ask?"lied Harry.

"You just look like something's wrong; you look troubled," said a concerned Katie.

"Katie", began Harry, "I really am fine, it's just the usual stuff, I promise." Harry hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. If sheknew about Lord Voldemort, if she about magic, if she knew about Hogwarts and something happened to her, Harry would never be able to live with himself.

Just as Katie and Harry were at the intersection of Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Lane, every source of light extinguished. Street lamps, house lights, the stars, and the moon were all gone, and all that was left was an endless blackness that seemed to go on forever. Harry was truly at a loss for what was going on and then he felt the sensation of cold coming over him; drowning him in an icy blackness. At that moment he knew.

"No," whispered Harry in pure horror.

**Well, what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****REVIEW!**

**MUCH LOVE, THE AUTHOR (DUH!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**And neither do you!**

**(unless you're J K Rowling)**

**Here's chapter 2 my lovelies!**

_No. They can't be here, not now! _ Harry thought desperately.

"Harry what's going on?" Katie cried out.

"Katie just calm down! Keep your mouth shut tight", Harry said quickly.

And then Harry heard it. That bonechilling sucking sound. Harry guessed there were two, but at the moment Harry didn't care that he was on Privet Drive or that Katie was standing right by him. He knew that the only way he could save Katie and himself is if he successfully conjured a patronus.

Harry fumbled for his wand and tried to picture a happy memory in his mind's eye. Hogwarts popped into his head.

"Exspecto Patronum", Harry screamed.

Nothing but silver vapor came out of the tip of his wand and panic at Harry as he saw that two dementors were closing in on them.

"Harry!" Katie screamed hysterically.

And then Harry got it! Harry thought of Katie. Of how much he loved and cared about her. Happiness was filling him up; he raised his wand for the second time that night and screamed, "Exspecto Patronum".

A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and charged down the demetors. They both fled at once, and as they did stars, moon, street, and house lamps came back on.

"Katie," said Harry turning to her, "are you alright?"

"I….," began Katie. Her whole body was shaking and suddenly, without any warning, she collapsed to the cold ground.

"Katie!" Harry yelled dropping to the ground beside her. As Harry got a good look at her he gasped. Katie was extremely pale and cold sweat damped her dark hair.

Harry quickly picked her up bride style and almost ran to her house. He had to get her to safety if anymore came.

Her bedroom window was luckily on the first floor and open. (Ha, ha, ha!) When they were both safely inside Harry deposited her on her bed. Just as he was about to leave Harry heard a weak voice behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and Katie was looking at him with an expression of annoyance and frustration.

"You're finally awake," said Harry cheerfully.

He sat down beside her and before Harry could say anything more Katie said icily "Tell me the truth Harry"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked; playing dumb was the plan.

"Harry I know you, and you've changed ever since you've gotten back from that school," she insisted, "you aren't as open as you use to be, you're always preoccupied with something, and I know you're hiding something from me."

"Katie I'm fine," lied Harry quickly.

"Don't lie to me Harry!"

Katie was on her feet now, her hands balled into fists, breathing heavily through her nose. Harry knew her well enough to know that she barely ever got angry, and she must be furious know.

"You, you wouldn't understand," Harry said finally.

"I would if you would just tell me!" she shot back.

"Okay, I'll tell you", Harry sighed. He had to tell her . He couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore. "I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm a wizard and an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort was resurrected two months ago and he wants to kill me."

Katie just stood there, her eyes closed, and looked as if she was internally deciding something. She slowly opened her eyes and walked over to the spot where Harry was standing. Without hesitation, she her arms around his neck and barried her head in his right shoulder.

Confusion and shock gripped Harry; this was not the reaction he had expected. He had expected her to not believe him or to get scared, but not his. Not his; a hug was the last thing he had expected.

Harry had no idea how long he and Katie had been standing like that. Then he glanced at her clock; 8:00 lookedc back at him. He turned to leave, breaking their embrace, and felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

He slowly turned around to face her and saw tears clinging to her rosie cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry", Katie said calmly.

Relief was coursing through Harry as he walked back to number four. Katie was still his friend, his best friend, and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

**Sorry I took so long to update! The next chapter will be very, very, very, very short, but I have to end it there, but I'm going to update chapter 4 right after, and that will very long! Merry Christmas to all the Christians, Happy Hanukah to all the Jews, and Happy Kwanzah to all the African Americans! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2.**

**Hi guys. I want to thank some very important people who reviewed and edited my little story. Deathstreet90 and dragonriderhp, I have no idea who you people are, but since you were the only ones to review so far, you are very important! I also want to thank the person who edited and who will be editing the rest of my story. But I would love some new ideas from you guys, the reviewers! The person who I am talking about is my best friend, Samantha, AKA Sam! Now on with the story!**

Harry awoke to the sound of Dudley going down the stairs. Truthfully Dudley had slimmed down a lot over the last couple of years, but he was still Dudley. (_Nuff said!_) Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had not changed however, still mean, still predgiduce, Harry had spent most of his time avoiding all of them, going over to Katie's and just being by himself.

It took Harry a minute to remember yesterday night's events and he quickly got dressed and raced over to Katie's.

He finally made it to her window, which she had left open for him, like so many times before. Without hesitation he hoisted himself into her room, but she was still sleeping. Harry, despite himself, rolled his eyes and gently shook Katie awake. After about ten minutes of rigorous persuasion, Katie was wide awake and looking up at him exspentinly.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"What do you mean what?" demanded Katie, "You tell me you're a wizard, and you just expect to leave it at that? I want some details!"

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Everything," she said excitedly.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Harry plunged into telling Katie everything about the wizarding world. He, of course, left out the unpleasant things like dementors, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters. He told her of the good things, like all the friends he had made, all the people he loved, all his classes, and Quidditch, endlessly Quidditch.

"You can fly, really fly on a broomstick!" said Katie in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's exhilarating," said Harry with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I'll take you sometime," he added.

"You will? When?" demanded Katie.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll miraculously come to Hogwarts and I'll be able to take you around the Quidditch pitch," he said sarcastically.

**Okay, regarding that last part, that was me subtly giving you all a little foreshadowing. That's it don't ask me anymore, because until then, my lips and keyboard are sealed! Well, how did ya like it, Please Read and Review! Sorry but I think I spelled some words wrong too! And sorry that this chapter is sooo short, but I'm posting this and four on the same day, so there ya go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In a far away place and a different time, I still would not own Harry Potter or anything else that is JK Rowling's.**

**Two chapters on the same day, man am I good or what? Just kidding, but not really. Anyway, go head!**

"So you can _actually_ turn a rat into a goblet," asked Katie in astonishment yet again.

"Yeah," said Harry, not meaning to sound smug.

"Can you show me?" asked Katie.

Harry sighed. "I wish I could, but it's against wizard law to do magic outside of school when you're under seventeen, and you can't do magic in front of muggles either."

"But you did magic in front of me last night," contradicted Katie.

"I know, I don't know why I didn't get a letter from the Ministry," he said more to himself then to her.

"Are you allowed to show me some of your school things, and your Firebolt too?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" answered Harry.

Harry gave Katie a few minutes to get ready and she emerged from her room looking more beautiful then Harry had ever seen her. He had always thought of Katie as pretty, but never as a… _girl_, to be honest. Now she looked, well there was no other word for it, _sexy._

She was wearing a short denim skirt that showed off her long legs and a gray simple tank top that dramatically showed off her curves. She also had her dark curly hair down, which was rare; Harry had always remembered her in a ponytail or bun.

"What?" Katie asked interrupting Harry's ogling.

"Nothing, you just look really different," Harry said breathlessly.

"Um, thanks. Do you think the hair is a little to much?" asked Katie curling a dark curl.

"No, it looks nice," he said. _Nice didn't even begin to cover it, he thought._

"Okay," a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

They walked to number four in silence. Neither knew what to say, until they finally reached Harry's small bedroom.

Katie sat herself comfortably on Harry's bed; needing no guide. Harry went straight to his desk, only now just noticing two official looking letters on top of his Charms book. He picked up the first one and quickly ripped them open. They where obviously from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in an muggle-inhabited are in the presence of a muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in you expulsion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received and official warning for a previous Offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 AM on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hophirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Harry what's wrong?" Katie's momentarily jarred him out of his shock.

This was umimagible, he was expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was going to be destroyed, and he might go to Azkaban. He was never going to see Ron or Hermonie again. He had to get away; he had to leave right now.

"Harry, _what's wrong_?" repeated Katie, obviously getting frustrated.

He wordlessly handed her the letter and proceeded to start throwing his things into his trunk.

"Harry, what a minute," said Katie.

"Katie you don't understand, I'm never going back to Hogwarts again, and I can't surrender my wand. I can't protect myself without it," he said, desperately trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from his emerald eyes.

"Harry," Katie insisted," You are going back to Hogwarts and you get to keep your wand."

"Katie, didn't you read the letter?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yes I did," she said curtly, "But you didn't read the other letter. Here, listen to what it says."

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that he question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hophirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Relief flooded through Harry, and without thinking about it, rested his head on Katie's shoulder.

"It's okay," Katie insisted, she had wrapped herself around him now, rubbing his back, "You're going back to Hogwarts and you only have to worry about the hearing and that's a month from now. I'll go if you want me to," she added.

"You will?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I will," said Katie, "If I can," she added, "I don't they'll let someone like me in the Ministry, though."

"I don't care what they think," he said in her shoulder, "But you're probably right."

**Did ya love it? Well hit that little button at the bottom left corner, and tell me by sending a review. Come on, you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry is JK Rowling's; Katie is mine!**

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone that reviewed; dween-angel (I'm so glad!), and dragonriderhp (You'll just have to see!) Yet again I say thanks, and I would welcome some ideas with open arms! On with the story:**

Harry and Katie were still hugging when Uncle Vernon entered the room. _(ME: Doesn't the man have the worst timing in the world?)_ The two teenagers quickly pulled apart and both flushed scarlet.

"What are _you _doing here?" Uncle Vernon demanded Katie very rudely.

"She's here with me," Harry told him, a fresh new wave of hatred rolling off him for his uncle.

The Dursleys had never been, to put it kindly, to fond of Katie. Partly because she was best friends with Harry and the fact that she was an American didn't help much. This had never stopped Dudley however; every chance he got he tried and failed to sweep her off her feet. Harry had never understood why, when this always happened he had felt an involuntary spasm of hatred toward his cousin. Not having anything to do with the fact that Harry had served as Dudley's first punching bag.

"Your aunt, Dudley, and I are leaving," Uncle Vernon informed his nephew, "And you know the rules, no visitors over while we are gone."

Katie sighed, knowing there was no arguing with this prejudge man, said a quick goodbye to Harry, and left.

Harry turned back to his uncle: he hated the way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always treated Katie with absolutely no respect or politeness, and then there was Dudley thinking she was a piece of grade A meat.

"Do not steal food from our refrigerator," said Uncle Vernon, jarring Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sure," said Harry, not giving a damn.

"Do not touch or use any of our things," said Uncle Vernon.

"Fine," spat out Harry.

"I am going to lock your door," he informed Harry.

"You do that," replied Harry.

And without further ado the Dursleys were gone. Harry heard Uncle Vernon's expensive sport car pulling out of the driveway, and at the same time he heard a soft knock on his window.

"Hey," said Katie after Harry had opened his bedroom window.

And Harry was, for the second time that night, stunned by Katie's beauty. Her dark hair was blowing in her face form a light breeze and the moonlight was lighting up her face. She looked like, Harry thought, something out of a fairytale.

"Harry, um, are you gonna let me in?" asked Katie.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry, "I just spaced out there for a minute."

Harry took her hand and helped her into his somewhat messy room. Katie completely lost her footing, _(Hey, it happens!)_, and stumbled into him. Harry held her, and not knowing what his body was doing, pulled her closer. Their faces were inches apart, and Harry's mind just registered the fact that he was holding Katie. His hands firmly around her waist, he leaned in until their noises were touching. Then a noise from downstairs caused them to look up and pull slightly apart.

It sounded as if at least a dozen people were going about their business. Harry heard talking and someone laughing. Katie and him exchanged a look and Harry cautiously pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" said Katie in an urgent whisper. She had her hand tightly enclosed around his right wrist, "Do you want to get expelled form Hogwarts again?"

Just as Harry was going to protest, his bedroom door opened magically. Katie threw him an accusing look.

"I didn't do it," Harry said indignantly.

With his left arm still around Katie's waist, he led them out of his room and onto the landing.

"Put your wand away boy, before you poke someone's eye out," growled someone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked uncertainly. The last time he had come into contact with Moody, or someone he had thought was Moody, he had tried to kill Harry. So, it was logical, thought Harry, that he keep his wand at the ready.

"It's alright Harry," said a gentler voice.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said with more confidence.

"Yes Harry, it's me, and we're here..," Lupin paused, "Harry, who is your friend?"

"Oh," said Harry glancing at Katie, "This is Katie Rawson. She lives on Privet Drive too," he added, trying to make a point.

"But you're the only, the only you know what, in the area Harry," said Lupin, also trying to imply something.

"Yeah I'm a muggle," said Katie catching on, "You must be Professor Lupin," she said sticking out her right hand and stepping forward, "Harry's told me so much about you."

Lupin took Katie's hand, shook it, and gave her a warm smile, which she returned. Moody however was acting differently. He was throwing suspicious looks over at Katie and Harry.

"Are we really sure that this is the real Potter? And this girl too?" sneered Moody at Lupin.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" asked Lupin from the bottom of the stairs.

"A stag," Harry said.

"That's him Moody," assured Lupin.

"What about your friend then Potter?" inquired Moody.

"Katie," said Harry thinking fast, "where did we meet?"

"At the playground down Magnolia Crescent when we were five," Katie said without hesitation.

"That's Katie alright," said Harry to Lupin and Moody.

"Alright then," replied Moody gruffly.

"Um, Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked not able to contain his enthusiasm. A few people from the bottom of the stairs laughed.

"We have come to take you away; somewhere safe," said Lupin smiling, "We'll give you a few minutes to pack," added Lupin.

"Right," said Harry, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her up to his bedroom.

Once they were in Harry's room, he immediately started throwing textbooks, clothes, and other stuff into his trunk. Harry glanced at Katie; she was standing exactly where he had left her, and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry was appalled. He immediately dropped what he was holding and went to put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Katie said finally, "I'm happy that you're going to go be with your friends and be with people who are like you, but I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you so much."

She totally lost it after that and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh," Harry shushed her, "It's okay, we can stay in touch through owl post, and I'll miss you too," he confessed.

They stayed like that for a while, and Harry got a whiff of her dark hair, it smelled so clean and pure. Like Katie, Harry thought.

"We're suppose to be packing Harry," Katie reminded him.

"Oh right," and with great difficulty, Harry removed his arms around the person that he without a doubt loved the most.

**Wow that was a long one! So, what did you think? Okay, you might have noticed the romance in this story is around Harry and Katie. This is true. The story is now officially a Harry/Katie fic! I am really sorry to all the Harry/Ginny and Harry/Hermonie fans out here, but this must be done. I am 100 for Harry and Ginny in the actual books, but I'll say it yet again, this must be done! There's going to be some Ron/Hermonie too, just to let ya know! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Katie is the only thing in this story that is mine, JK Rowling gets everything else! Man that sucks!**

_Age does not protect you from love, but love, to some extent, can protect you from age._

**Hello my readers and reviewers. You guys have got to review, because if you don't I don't get any ways to improve this story, and I don't know who's reading this story! I however know that dragonriderhp (you are too sweet, really, thank you!) and minimickey008 (don't worry this chapter has a little more romance and excitement, and chapters 8 and 9 will be full of it!). Thanks you two for reviewing, I'm telling you guys, you keep me in check! On with the story!**

Harry and Katie finally made it downstairs and had quickly found out that everyone had proceeded to the kitchen. They quickly made it to Lupin's side; sitting at the kitchen table sealing a letter.

"Ahhhhhhh," said Lupin looking up from his letter, "Have you got everything Harry?"

"Yes Professor," answered Harry.

"Well I am leaving a letter for your Aunt and Uncle explaining that you are safe and will be back here next summer," explained the wise young man.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry curiously.

"We can't discuss it here Potter," growled Moody, who was also sitting at the kitchen table, "WE just need to get you out of here before Voldemort gets any ideas"

"Who's Voldemort?" Katie asked curiously, looking at Harry.

"Ah, you haven't told her Potter," Moody said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Haven't told me what?" Katie asked Harry again.

"I think you should tell her Potter," Moody said, almost absentmindedly, "It would be dangerous if she didn't know who not to rub elbows with, if you know what I mean?"

"Alright," said Harry, sensing defeat, "I'll tell her, but in private if nobody minds?" he directed at Lupin and Moody.

They both shook their heads, and Harry led Katie up to his bedroom once more that night.

"So?" demanded Katie when they were both alone, "Who's Voldemort and what's he got to do with you?"

"Everything," Harry answered gravely.

It was true that Harry had been holding back when he had told her about the wizarding world. He had left out Voldemort and the Death Eaters on purpose. He hadn't even explained what had happened last night with the dementors. She hadn't complained though, she had been so thrilled that Harry had finally confided in her.

Now however, Harry needed to tell her. Moody was right. If there was anything he could do to protect her, then Harry would do it. Harry told Katie everything, well in a nutshell, he couldn't keep Lupin and the others waiting forever.

"Oh Harry," Katie said when he had finished, "I wish you could have told me."

She crying again, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry, with his thumbs, brushed them away. And he was for the second time that night hyperaware that Katie was practically welded to his body. She seemed to notice too, because she got closer to him, if that was even possible. Harry drew a line down her spine, and bent his head to where their lips just barely brushed. And then a soft knock on Harry's bedroom door made the two teens tear apart.

"Wothca Harry! We've got to get going," said a young witch with bubble gum hair. She had a heart shaped face and kind, warm eyes.

"Um right," said Harry quickly. He tried to carry his Firebolt, Hedwig's cage and his trunk all at once, but the young witch came to his rescue.

"Don't be stupid," she insisted, "Locamotor trunk!" she pointed her wand at Harry's trunk.

It hovered a foot from the floor, and holding her wand in front of her like a composer, directed Harry's trunk into the hall and down the stairs.

Harry threw Katie a quick look that meant; "come on," and they both followed the young witch down the stairs and into the front lawn.

"Right Harry," said Lupin when they came to a stop in front of him, "We are going to be flying to our destination, so you'll need your broom. You will be following Nymphadora Tonks," Lupin gestured to the pink haired witch who was now attaching Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to the back of her broom.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," whined the witch in question, "It's Tonks!" she insisted.

"Right, well Harry we have to go, so if you'll say goodbye," Lupin said, looking pointedly at Katie.

Harry turned to Katie, who already had her arms entwined tightly around his neck. "Bye," she whispered in his ear, which sent a flutter through his stomach.

"I'll send Hedwig as soon as I can," he whispered back.

Harry reluctantly let go of her, and mounted his broom.

There's the first signal!" yelled Moody.

Harry and Katie both saw a jet of red light in the sky above them.

"There's the second signal!" Moody yelled, a green jet of light was in the sky this time, "Alright, let's go!"

Harry kicked off the ground, hard, and glanced around once to look at Katie. She had an expression of awe and pain, but was smiling and waving him goodbye.

**Two things before you go! One, when Tonks did the spell in front of Katie, who is not a witch, yeah, sorry I couldn't think of anything else! We'll just pretend that Tonks doesn't get busted for that. Two, next chapter isn't going to be very exciting, I just wrote it for the sake of time in the story. I have got to fill it up somehow, and I thought letters would do the trick. Okay, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW, we had this talk already guys! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-6!

Hi guys, This chapter is a little short, and it really isn't that exciting. It is however important, and I suggest you read it! I wrote this one for the sake of time in the story, and it is very transitional! You wil also see Harry's and Katie's relationship grow and change a little bit more in this chapter! The next two chapters however will be very different!

Katie,

I made it to where I was supposed to be. Sorry, but I can't tell you where I am, incase this letter gets intercepted. I yelled at Ron and Hermonie the night I came here. We're okay, and they told me they understood why I was so angry. But, I still feel guilty.

Snuffles is here. We are all pitching in to try to clean up this dump; we can't get Snuffles' mum to shut up! We started on the drawing room yesterday, and we got to see Snuffles' family tree. It was very, interesting. We found out that he is related to a lot of stuck up purebloods.

I got of my questions answered the night I came here too.

I really miss you Kate. Would you mind if I didn't tell Ron and Hermonie about you? It's not like they would care that you're a muggle, like I don't, it's just that I feel very protective of you. Does that make sense? Ron wouldn't understand why I never told them about you, and he would think that you and I are going out, or something like that. He's immature that way.

Hermonie would be mature about it, but she'd probably reprimand me for bringing you into this mess in the first place. She'd also nag me to tell Ron too. AHHHHHHH!

Harry

P.S. Dudley hit on you yet?

_Dear Harry,_

_You're with Snuffles, Ron, and Hermonie? That's great! You are all cleaning, and you have to deal with Snuffles' mom too? I have no idea how you are surviving!_

_It's all right; I don't need to know where you are; just as long as you are safe!_

_You've never told Ron and Hermonie about me? I was really surprised when I read your letter; I had just assumed that you had told them. I completely understand why you didn't tell me about them, but WOW! Why didn't you tell them about me? They are your friends, so you probably know them better then I do._

_So, on a less happy note, Dudley did hit on me just the day after you left. Ah, it was so disgusting. He put his arms around my waist for starters; he did it wrong too! He didn't do it like you; he was really rough. You, on the other hand, are really gentle and soft when you hug me. He also tried to kiss me too, but don't worry; I punched his lights out!_

_Privet drive is so boring without you! Just 9 more months, right?_

_Love,_

_Katie_

_P.S. So, you want me all to yourself, I understand. Well Mr. Potter, you're going to have to learn how to share._

Katie,

I can't believe that Dudley hit on you again. Well, I can, but you'd think he'd give up by now! So, I hug you right? Hmmm. Interesting. Thanks for telling me; it's good to know that I can do something right in relationships.

You are my best friend Kate and I wanted to tell Ron and Hermonie about you, but it never came up. And then I finally realized that it would be dangerous for people on this side to know about you. You have no idea how defenseless you are Katie, and you are so important to me. I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to you. You're right, I do want you all to myself. Please don't be angry with me.

Harry

P.S. I miss you more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**deathstreet90 and dragonriderhp**

**Do as they did, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Roughly 77.3 percent of this story belongs to that British lady (JK Rowling), the last 22.7 percent belongs to that cute American teenager (Me!)**

**Okay guys, I know that I have really been talking up this chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint you! I really tried to spice up this chapter, I hope you like it!**

Harry was feeling so anxious. He was lying in a twin bed, in a room that Ron and him were sharing. They weren't at the Burrow however, but at 12 Grimmuald Place; the Noble House of Black.

Harry was feeling anxious for a good reason; he had the Ministry hearing in the morning. The hearing was all that Harry could think about, except, Katie's last letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry James Potter, how could I ever be mad at you? And it's all your fault; you always turn into innocent and adorable mode when I get pissed at you. It's not fair! _

_So, the hearing is tomorrow? I don't want you to worry about this, you know that if you hadn't conjured that Patronus then we would both be worse than dead. You did what you had to do; no one should be able to hold that against you._

_Love, _

_Katie_

_P.S. I checked your horoscope and it says, "The stars are in your favor this month, brave Leo. Don't stress over it, your friends and loved ones are there for you." Pretty relevant huh? _

_Don't stress over it, your friends and loved ones are there for you,_ Harry thought, is it talking about the hearing, or something else? Katie obviously thought it had been about the hearing, but after two years of Divination with Trewlany, Harry had given up on the whole thing.

Despite himself, Harry felt sleep coming, pulling him down, down, down…

Harry was in a room that wasn't familiar to him. There was barely any light, except for a few candles here and there. The only piece of furniture in the room was a bed barely big enough for two, with red silk sheets. _What was he doing here?_ Harry thought.

And out of nowhere, Katie appeared. Harry gasped; she was wearing a short red dress, which showed off her long, slender legs and curves. Her dark hair was down like it had been that day Harry had last seen her, and was giving Harry a seductive smile. Harry actually forgot to breathe for a minute.

"Katie," Harry began, "Where are?"

"Shhhhh," Katie shushed him, placing her index finger on his lips. She held his cheeks in her warm hands, and brought his face down to hers. Their lips touched, and a voice in the back of Harry's head said, _"What are you doing? She's your best friend, you can't do this!" _

"_Why not?"_ contradicted a stronger voice, _"She looks beyond beautiful, and I want to, and she does too; obviously."_

Katie had her hands up Harry's shirt, tracing the lines of his semi muscular chest. Harry was still on the ropes about what to do, but hen Katie stuck her tongue in his mouth, her unrelentless lips pressing on his.

_Ah, screw it,_ Harry thought, and kissed Katie even more passionately back. He was running his fingers through her dark hair; the kiss was amazing. Soft, gentle, and tender, but at the same time rough, passionate, and hungry. Harry had started to move them toward the bed, when he was pulled from Katie and away from this perfect place.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw the room that Ron and him were sharing. It was morning; rays of sunshine were trying to get through the grimy windows.

Disappointment flooded through Harry, it had all been just a dream. _But it had seemed so real,_ he thought, _I could feel her, smell her._

It took Harry a minute to remember he had the hearing that day. With thoughts of the hearing and the dream clouding his mind, Harry go out of bed and started to get dressed.

**(The Author: The chapter isn't over yet, don't fret!)**

Back on Privet Drive Katie had been up for hours. Today was the day of Harry's hearing, and Katie felt so anxious.

A part of her wanted Harry to be happy, and she knew that only Hogwarts would do that. Another part of her wanted Harry to come back to Privet Drive. Katie wanted things to be the way they use to be. But, that was impossible, things could never go back, they could only change.

Things were definitely changing, Katie thought grimly, especially her and Harry's relationship. They had almost kissed two times the last time they had seen each other. Katie was more confused then she ever thought possible.

Just then the doorbell rang. Who could that be at this hour in the morning? Katie moved slowly to the front hall; she was not in the mood for people at the moment. She tightened the knot that kept her fuzzy lavender robe closed, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Standing on the front porch was an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes, half moon spectacles, and a long crooked nose. He had silver hair and a long beard. He was also very tall, and thin, and wore deep midnight blue robes. He looked utterly ridiculous to Katie, but at the same time, it all fit somehow.

"Hello, may I please speak to Miss Kaitlin Rawson," the old man said very politely.

"I am Katie Rawson," Katie said slowly, "and who are you, Sir?"

"I am very sorry, how very rude of me, I am Albus Dumbeldore."

"Oh my God, you're Dumbeldore?" Katie asked incredulously, "Please come in Sir."

"Thank you," said Dumbeldore, a small smile crossing his face, "I presume by your shocked expression that you know who I am?"

"Well yes," she said, leading him into the living room and gesturing to the coach, "Harry told me about you Sir, about everything actually," she added cautiously, not knowing if she was suppose to know.

"I am not surprised," said Dumbeldore calmly, "I am however, relieved that Harry told you. It is not wise to keep our friends in the dark," Dumbeldore added.

Something in Katie finally clicked, and she jumped up as if she had been electrocuted. "Oh Professor, I am so sorry. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," said Dumbeldore with a forgiving smile.

"Coming right up!" Katie said quickly, almost running to the kitchen. She got the teapot going and while the water boiled, tried to calm herself down; Dumbeldore was shere the last person she had ever expected to show up on her doorstep. _This had to be something about Harry, _she thought, starting to panic all over again; _he's not hurt though!_

Katie was jarred out of her thoughts by the kettle making it's high pitched whistling noise. She quickly got the tea tray all ready.

Kati walked back slowly to the living room, where Dumbeldore was humming softly, looking around the room with a mildly curious expression on his face.

"Ah, thank you Miss Rawson," said Dumbeldore, accepting the tea that she handed him.

"Your welcome Sir," she replied.

Katie truthfully didn't know what else to say, so she just sat there waiting for Dumbeldore to speak.

"Well," said Dumbeldore pleasantly, "You must be wondering, I am sure, why on Earth I am here."

"Well, yes Sir, I am," Katie admitted.

"Your curiosity is understandable," insisted Dumbeldore, "I have come to ask you for your help, well," Dumbeldore paused, "It's not so much for me, but for Harry."

"Anything," said Katie without hesitation.

Harry and Mr. Weasly were sprinting down a corridor lit by blue flamed torches; running as if their lives depended on it. One of theirs did anyway.

Mr. Weasly had stopped running, and was clutching a stitch in his side.

"Well, get going!" said Mr. Weasly to Harry; gesturing to a door on his left.

"Aren't, aren't you coming with me?" asked Harry nervously. He didn't think he could do this alone.

"I can't go in there," insisted Mr. Weasly, "Go!"

Harry reached out a hand and gripped the cold doorknob, and slowly pulled it open. Harry despite himself, gasped!

**Well, how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone; I tried really hard to make this story more exciting! I want to thank the following people for reviewing: **

**minimickey008**

**dragonriderhp**

**deathstreet91 **

**You guys are all great, you leave me the most flattering, cute reviews! I should update in a couple of days, but I start school again tomorrow! Ahhhh! Why me? Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling owns, period!**

**Hi guys. IAM SOOOOOOOOOO FREAKIN SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A WHOLE WEEK TO UPDATE! I hope thisextremely long chapter makes up for it. Just read, please don't be mad at me!**

The courtroom was circular and very large. Wooden benches lined the stone walls, and a chair with chains sat in the middle. The courtroom was eerie to say the least, but that was not why Harry had gasped. He had gasped because he had seen this room before; in Dumbeldore's pensive last year.

There were twenty people in the highest of the bleachers; talking in whispers among themselves. They had obviously not known that Harry had arrived until he let the door slam behind him; the sound echoing off the stone walls

"You are late," said a harsh male voice from the bleachers.

"I'm sorry," Harry stammered, "I didn't know that the time had been changed."

"It is not the Wizardgamot's fault when the accused is late," said the same male voice, "An owl was sent to your place of residence stating, that the time had been changed. Now that the accused has arrived, finally, let us begin. Take your seat!" the voice barked at Harry.

Harry walked to the chair in the center of the room, and sat down. The chains did not bind him, as he had saw in the pensive, but they did sway threateningly.

"Weasly, are you ready?" asked the voice, who Harry now saw that belonged to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Yes Sir!" said an eager voice to Fudge's right. Percy was sitting in the bleachers, a piece of parchment in his lap, a quill at the ready. He had not given any indication that Harry and him were in the same room. Harry knew that Percy had had an argument with his father over the summer, and that they were no longer speaking, but to have him completely ignore Harry was disgraceful, almost hurtful.

Fudge cleared his throat and Harry's attention changed back to him.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August," Fudge said in a clear voice, "Into offenses of Underage Sorcery, International Statute of Secrecy. Harry James Potter, resident at Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey. Interrogators of the accused: Cornelius Oswald Fudge; Minister of Magic. Amelia Susan Bones; Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Delores Jane Umbridge; Senior under Secretary to the Minister. Court Scribe; Percy Ignacious Weasly."

"Witness for the denfense: Albus Percivel Wulsric Brian Dumbeldore."

Sitting on one of the wooden bleachers sat Dumbeldore. He wasn't looking at Harry however, but at Fudge, who looked like he had just been force-feed stink sap. Relief was flowing freely through Harry; Dumbeldore was here.

"Dumbeldore," said Fudge in disbelief, "You got our notice that the time had been changed?"

"Evidently not," said Dumbeldore, obviously amused by Fudge's bewildered expression, "I luckily arrived two hours early to the Ministry, so no harm done."

"Ah, yes, well," Fudge said slowly getting his grip back, "You'll need a chair; Weasly would you," he began shouting at Percy.

"No matter," said Dumbeldore. He had taken out his wand and gave it a dramatic swish. An armchair appeared out nowhere. Dumbeldore sat down, and looked up at Fudge with an expectant look.

Fudge seemed to have gotten his morale back, because he continued, "Very well, the charges. That he knowingly and deliberately produced a Patronus Charm in a muggle inhabited area, in the presence of a muggle on August the second, twenty-three minutes past nine. This constitutes an offense under paragraph C, of the Defense for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery; 1875, and also under Section13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy."

Fudge leaned over and asked Harry, "You are Harry James Potter, resident of Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey."

"Yes," said Harry.

"You produced a Patronus on the 2nd of August, at 23 minutes past nine?" asked Fudge.

"Yes but," said Harry.

"You knew that you had gotten an official warning form the Ministry about a prior offense?" asked Fudge again.

"Yes," said Harry in exasperation, "but I only"

"You produced a Patronus?" asked a witch next to Fudge.

"The Wizardgamot recognizes Madame Amelia Bones," said Fudge in an official voice.

"Yes," said Harry answering Madame Bones.

"A corporeal Patronus?" she asked.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Your Patronus had a definite shape, I mean to say that it was more than vapor or smoke?" Madame Bones inquired.

"Yes, it's a stag, it's always a stag," said Harry.

"Always?" Madame Bones asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him, "You mean you have done this before?"

"Yes, I've been able to do this ever since my third year, Professor Lupin taught me," Harry explained.

"You learnt this at school?" said Madame Bones.

"Yes, but," Harry tried tosay again.

"And you are fifteen years old?" Madame Bones said.

"Yes," Harry said in exasperation, "But"

"Impressive," she said finally, "Most impressive, at that age and all"

"Yes, but I think that the more impressive the magic is, the more serious the problem is," Fudge said, surprised by Madame Bones reaction.

There was a murmur of agreement around the twenty some witches and wizards in the highest of the bleachers. Before anyone could stop him Harry finally said, "I only used the Patronus to stop the dementors"

Silence filled the courtroom. No one spoke for a minute and then Fudge finally said, "What?"

"I only used the Patronus because of the dementors," Harry repeated.

"And you expect us to believe that load of rubbish? Do you have any witnesses to support this obvious lie?" Fudge spat out.

"As a matter of fact we do," said Dumbeldore.

Harry was shocked; he couldn't think of anyone that had seen or felt the dementors except Katie and himself. The horrible truth was just dawning on Harry when Fudge demanded, "What? What witness?"

"She is the muggle that was in the alley along with Harry when the dementors attacked," said Dumbeldore calmly.

"You brought her here?" Fudge asked incredulously. The Minister was looking as if he was having an aneurysm; "You brought a muggle into the Ministry of Magic Dumbeldore? That's, you can't, she can't testify!" he said finally.

"Why is that Cornelius?" Dumbeldore asked, "She is more than capable of answering your questions. She is quite intelligent actually; we had the most interesting conversation coming over to the Ministry. The fact that she is a muggle did not stop her from coming here, why is it stopping you Cornelius?"

Fudge just sat there starring at Dumbeldore with a look of utter frustration on his face. "Fine," said Fudge through gritted teeth, "She may testify, Weasly bring her in here!" Fudge called to Percy.

Percy got up from his seat and ran to the door that Harry had come in from before. Percy arrived seconds later with Katie on his heels. She looked very flustered and scared but walked with determination. She made her way over to where Dumbeldore and Harry sat. Dumbeldore immediately stood and gave her his chair. Before she sat she gave Harry a meaningful look.

"State you name," barked Fudge.

"Kaitlin Elizabeth Rawson," she said.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked rudely.

"I live on Privet Drive with Harry," Katie explained.

"And how do you know Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked, an evil smile on his face.

"He's my friend," Katie said through gritted teeth.

"Fine then," Fudge said a little disappointed, "Tell us your story"

"On August the 2nd Harry was walking me home," Katie explained, "We were walking along the intersection of Magnolia Crescent and Magnolia Lane and then all the lights went out, even the stars and moon."

"Did you see the dementors?" Fudge asked impatiently.

"No, I didn't," Katie said truthfully. Fudge looked very satisfied. Everyone else was talking in low whispers among themselves. "But I felt them," Katie insisted, "I felt so cold; like I was drowning in ice, and then I remembered awful things," she trailed off her voice cracking.

Fudge still didn't look convinced, but Madame Bones on the other hand was looking at Katie with curiosity and sympathy.

"What else my dear?" Madame Bones whispered, "What did Mr. Potter do next?"

"Harry tried to do something with his wand. Silver vapor came out of it the first time but he second time he made a stag come out of his wand. Then I could see the moon and stars again. I don't remember anything after that because I had fainted, but I do know that if Harry hadn't had conjured that stag then we would both be worse then dead," she finished breathlessly.

"Thank you," Fudge snapped, "Your testimony will be taken into account, you may leave"

Katie stood up to leave, but before she did, she gave him a reassuring smile and two thumbs up. Harry smiled back, he could never tell her how much this meant to him.

Once Katie had left, Fudge said, "Not a very convincing witness"

"Oh, I don't know," Madame Bones said thoughtfully, "She described a dementor attack perfectly"

"Well let's just get this over with, all those of clearing the accused?" Fudge said in a bored voice.

Harry's head snapped up, there were hands in the air including Madame Bones. Harry tried to count them, but Fudge had already said, "All those who find the accused guilty?"

Fudge raised his hand and so did a few others, but the majority had obviously foundHarry cleared of all charges.

"Fudge looked like that aneurysm was coming back and said through gritted teeth, "Fine, cleared of all charges"

"Excellent," said Dumbeldore, rising from his seat. He had his wand out again and with one swish the two armchairs were no more. "Good day Cornelius, Amelia" He was gone.

Harry was still sitting. He felt so relieved, but he didn't know whether he was allowed to go or not.

He got up and took a few measured steps toward the door that Katie and Dumbeldore had departed from. When no one called him back he broke into a run and wrenched open the door.

Katie and Mr. Weasly were talking in hushed tones a few feet from the door. Katie saw him first and her face lit up.

"Harry!" Katie screamed and literally threw herself at him. She was hugging him so tightly, but instantly let go.

"What did they say?" she demanded.

"Cleared of all charges," he said breathlessly.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Katie exclaimed.

Harry was the one who hugged her this time, and images from last night's dream crashed into his mind. He felt the overwhelming need to touch her face, stroke her arm, run his fingers through her hair.

But, the door to the courtroom opened and the men and women from the Wizardgamot spilled out. Madame Bones was one of the lasts to come out. She nodded to both Harry and Katie and said, "Morning Arthur," to Mr.Weasly.

Fudge was the last to come out, with Percy right by his side. He gave no sign that he had seen Katie, Harry, or Mr. Weasly. Percy did the same, walking right past his father with his nose in the air.

"We should get going," said Mr. Weasly also giving no sign that he had seen his son, "I need to get you back to headquarters Harry, and Dumbeldore asked if we would take Katie home too."

"Okay," said Harry, grabbing Katie's hand a pulling her along.

Mr. Weasly walked a little ahead of Harry and Katie, giving them some privacy and space.

"How did you get here?" Harry whispered in Katie's ear.

Katie giggled. "Dumbeldore came to my house this morning, and told me that you needed help."

"That's it?" Harry asked suspiciously, "That's all he said?"

"At first yeah," Katie said, "But on the way over here he filled me in. He's really…" Katie trailed off looking ahead of them.

Harry followed her gaze and felt his stomach clench. Fudge was standing at he end of the corridor talking to Lucious Malfoy.

Malfoy and Fudge heard their footsteps and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Patronus Potter," drawled Lucious Malfoy.

Harry felt as if he had just walked into a door. The last time he had seen Lucious Malfoy was during his fourth year, in the graveyard, laughing with all the other Death Eaters as Voldemort tortured him. Now, he was here in the Ministry of Magic; Harry couldn't believe it.

"The Minister was just telling me of how you just luckily escaped again Potter, _snakelike_ in fact," Malfoy said, his cold gray eyes sparkling.

Katie squeezed Harry's hand in warning; Harry had told her about the Malfoys.

"Yeah, I'm good at escaping," Harry said with a forced smile.

"And who is this?" Malfoy asked. He was looking at Katie with a hungry look in his eyes. Harry felt a rush of anger at Malfoy's look.

"Katie Rawson," Katie whispered, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Charmed," purred Lucious Malfoy. He had taken hold of the hand that Harry wasn't holding, and kissed it tenderly. Katie looked disgusted.

"Yes, Miss Rawson was just Potter's star _muggle_ witness," Fudge said.

Malfoy still was kissing Katie's hand, and got a look on his face as if it were covered in pond scum. He dropped it as if it were scolding and gave her a look of utter revulsion.

"Having to have a muggle save your skin Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

"Well yes," Harry said calmly, "The whole courtroom was just so _charmed_ when she testified."

Harry quickly pulled Katie around Fudge and Malfoy; Mr. Weasly right on their heels. They made it to the lifts in silence, and up to the atrium above.

**Okay guys, I hope that wasn't to boring. I'm sorry I can't give recognition to the people that reviewed, but you know who you are! I hate to tell you guys, but I am going to be gone for a week on vacation. I will try to update right when I come back, I shouldn't have that much homework. **

**Anyway, about the story. I put in the last part with Lucious Malfoy for many reasons. I can't tell you some of them yet, but I will tell you the ones that I can. One it's exciting, and two Lucious Malfoy is a really sick man, so him hitting on Katie in front of two adults, is really sick! I hope I didn't gross you guys out too much when you read that!**

**Also about the story: You must be wondering why I didn't put Umbridge any part in this at all, except mentioning her name. Okay, I can't stress this enough. I THINK THAT DELORES UMBRIDGE SHOULD BURN IN THE DEEPEST FIRES OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HARRY, AND EVERYONE ELSE! I really despise her and I don't want to put her in the story untilI really have to.**

**Bye my lovelies, Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling, you do the math!**

**I'm back from Florida. I am so relieved that you all liked the last chapter! The vacation gave me time to write and I finished chapter 11 and wrote chapters 12 and 13 completely! I am so proud of myself right now.**

**I know this chapter is a little short and I was going to update this and the next chapter together, but my editor talked me out of it. (AKA: My best friend Samantha!) You'll see why, trust me!**

Mr. Weasly, Harry and Katie had finally made it to Katie's house on Privet Drive. The porch light was on, which meant that her grandmother was home. Mr. Weasly, being the intelligent man he is, waited in the garden, while Harry walked Katie up to her front door.

"Why did you come to the hearing?" Harry asked randomly.

"What do you mean why?" she asked genuinely confused.

"You didn't need to come, I might have gotten cleared," he said calmly.

"Yes I did," Katie insisted, "You were in trouble and you needed my help"

"Thank you," Harry breathed, "You have no idea how much that means to me"

"Don't mention it," she shaked her head, "You are my best friend, you have done the same for me"

Katie smiled, and a far off look appeared on her face. She got on her tiptoes, put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his check tenderly. The kiss seemed to go on forever to Harry; he wondered vaguely if she felt it too.

"Bye Harry," she whispered in his ear; brushing her lips ever so slightly on his ear. Harry felt a chill run down his spine at her stimulating touch. And then she was gone.

When Mr. Weasly asked him what he was so happy about, Harry just said, "Oh, nothing"

All the way back to 12 Grimmuald Harry thought lovingly of Katie. How tenderly she had kissed her cheek, which was still warm form her lips. He was so happy, nothing could bring him down. Or so he thought.

_"My Lord, Potter was cleared of all charges; Dumbeldore came to his rescue again"_

_"I am not surprised, Potter is Dumbeldore's favorite after all"_

_"But my Lord, I have urgent news. A muggle girl testified on Potter's behalf at the hearing"_

_"Really? Interesting. We could use this information to our advantage. Well done Lucious"_

_"Thank you my Lord"_

**DUM! DUM! DUMMMMM!**

**Talk about a great ending for me, but a horrible one for you guys!**

**This is the part where I give recognition to all the wonderful people that reviewed:**

**dragonriderhp(you really are too sweet!)**

**deathstreet91(thanks!)**

**minimickey008(well, of course that part with Lucious Malfoy was sick! I meant to write it that way after all.)**

**Well, that wasn't very hard. Oh, and I promise that the next chap will be much longer!**

**Much love to all,**

**missindependent1127**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Hello my few but treasured readers! I am very sorry that it took me so freakin long to update, but half of it isn't my fault. I got suspended from the site for a week, and could not update. I hope that this and chapter 12 makes up for it!**

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ron Weasly for at least the 20th time now. He had grown at least three inches over the summer, and his hair was still red as ever. "After Dumbeldore showed up, there was no question of you getting cleared," he said with glee.

"We heard you the first nineteen times Ronald," said an annoyed Hermonie Granger. Hermonie had, well, changed over the summer. Her female figure had finally blossomed and her normally frizzed out bush head was now tame. It was now just in soft curls that framed her pretty face nicely.

"Well, I'm just saying," said Ron defensively.

"Um, Hermonie," said Harry quietly, "Can you come up to Ron and mine's room? I need to talk to the both of you privately."

"Sure Harry," said Hermonie, worry lines forming on her forehead.

Harry led them up to the room that Ron and he were sharing. Once everyone was inside, Harry shut the door softly and turned to look at two of his three best friends.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Ron pressed, looking just as worried as Hermonie.

"Do you both remember when I told you that I never had any friends before Hogwarts?" Harry said choosing his words carefully. They both nodded, "Well, I was lying. I did have one friend, one best friend before I came to Hogwarts. Her name is Katie and she was there in the alley with me when the demetors attacked."

Hermonie gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth. Ron was just starring at Harry, obviously not understanding.

"She came to the hearing today," he continued, it was so much easier to get this all out at once, "She testified on my behalf, and I think she's the main reason that I was cleared in the first place. All the way over here I thought of all the ways to repay her, to tell her how much that meant to me, and how much she means to me now. I finally came up with this, telling you two about her. About how kind and sweet she is, and how she's ticklish, and outgoing, and smart, and easy to talk to! For so long I've shut her out, and she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to be dragged into this whole mess!"

Harry was shouting now, his voice raising with each word, full of love and grief.

"And you two don't deserve to be lied to, or be deprived of knowing Katie like I do, or something close to that. She is my oldest friend and all I want is for her to be accepted by my two newest friends; despite the fact that she is a muggle!" Harry finished passionately.

Silence filled the dreary room; Ron and Hermonie's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"Well," Ron said finally, "She good looking?"

"What?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Is she good looking?" Ron repeated slowly, "I might have to dock her points if she's a cow."

"No, she's definitely not a cow," Harry paused, "She's beautiful"

"Got a picture of her?" asked Ron, not giving up easily.

Harry walked over to his school trunk and sifted through the contents until he found what he was looking for. He withdrew a photo of Katie at her 15th birthday party. She had dressed for the occasion, but he hadn't noticed; he was too preoccupied with everything to get truly into the spirit. Now that Harry was really looking at the picture, he had no idea how blind he could be. Harry halfheartedly handed the photograph to Ron.

Ron looked at it and let out a low whistle, "Damn Harry, I wish you could have told me sooner; I could have a girlfriend by now if you had."

Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Harry, does she know?" Ron asked seriously.

"Well of course she knows Ronald," said Hermonie coming out of her trance-like state, "If she went to the Ministry she had to of known."

"I'm sorry you two," Harry said ashamed of himself, "I guess I just wanted to keep Katie all to myself; I was being selfish, sorry."

"I don't blame you mate," said Ron grinning hugely and holding up the picture of Katie.

Harry glared at Ron.

"It's okay Harry," said Hermonie genuinely, "We really understand."

"I'm glad," said Harry smiling goofily for the second time that night.

_Harry dreamed about Katie that night, again. They were both lying on top of Harry's bed in his dormitory back at Hogwarts. Harry had his arms around her, Katie's face resting on his chest. They didn't say anything, but there was no need to. Harry brought his face down to her's and kissed her lips in earnest. Harry's subconscious had obviously wised up some since Harry's last dream, because Harry kissed, held and touched Katie without hesitation or thought. This is what he wanted; this is what he needed. And just as Harry's hand was slowing making it's way up Katie's shirt, she pulled away and gave him a look of deepest despair._

_"Harry," she said calmly, "I love you, but I'm just not ready, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay," he said sympathetically, "We have all the time in the world."_

_"I'm glad," she said, sliding back into his arms. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips and Harry felt himself get lost into it, never wanting to come up for air._

"Everything is almost ready my lord. The muggle girl will soon be ours"

"Excellent, I just hope Dumbeldore takes the bait"

"What about Potter my lord?"

"He will be unharmed until he is brought to me. Potter is _mine!_ The girl must be unharmed too, at first. When the plan is complete you may have your fun with her"

"Yes my lord"

**Ohhhhhh, everything is starting to come together! **

**Thanks to deathstreet91 and dragonriderhp for reviewing. But where's minimickey008? Only two Musketeers have joined the party, now I 'm sad...**

**Chapter 12 will be up in 10 minutes, don't worry! I promise, you know what to do! Cough, cough.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't have, a) A British accent, b) millions of dollars, and/or c) ownership of the Harry Potter series.

Here's chapter 12, well, I just said it.

Harry was sitting alone in the library, looking out onto the snow-covered grounds. He had been at Hogwarts for almost two months now, but it wasn't going as well as he thought it would. Umbridge was terrorizing the school as he sat there. Harry also missed Katie; so much. He couldn't stop thinking about her, which was bad because he had so much to do.

Harry sighed and pulled his Defense against the Dark Arts essay toward him; he had been working on it for the past hour.

"Potter! There you are, I have been looking all over for you," said a crisp female voice behind him.

Professor Magonagol was standing just a few feet away, an impatient look on her face.

"What is it Professor?' asked Harry. If this was another thing about Umbridge, Harry was going to scream.

"My office, right now Potter!" she barked.

"Why?" he began.

"Now Potter!" she screamed.

"Alright, alright," said Harry, swinging his bag over his right shoulder and following his Professor out of the dreary library.

Harry and Magonagol finally made it to her office. "Sit down Potter," Magonagol said calmly, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Now Potter," said Magonagol, "It has come to the Order's attention that a group of Death Eaters attacked a muggle house on Privet Drive. Number 10 if I remember correctly."

"What?" Harry screamed. He was on his feet. Katie and her grandmother lived at number 10! This was his entire fault; this was because of him. "Is Katie all right?" he demanded of the Transfiguration teacher.

"Sit down Potter," she said calmly.

"I don't want to sit down," Harry bellowed, "I want to know if my friend is safe!"

"She is safe Harry," Magonagol assured him. "Her grandmother was out traveling, thankfully, and won't be back for some time. Miss Rawson was also out, and is with Order members as we speak."

Harry was calming down, relief taking hold. She was all right.

"Well, she can't go back," Harry said gaining his worry back fast, "Where is she going to stay?"

As if in answer a cracking noise split through the room. Harry spun around and Lupin was standing with Katie gripping his arm tightly. She let go and staggered from Lupin, a far away expression on her face. Then a mischievous grin appeared, her eyes starting to focus.

"Oh, that was so cool," she breathed.

"Katie," Harry said relieved, "You're alright."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, refusing to let her go.

"Of course I'm alright," Katie said puffing out her chest, "After a good few years of battling off Dudley, a couple of armed Death Eaters should be cake."

Harry laughed. He was so happy Katie was here and safe. Then something hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Professor Magonagol," Harry said looking at her, "Katie can't stay here; she's a muggle. And how did she and Professor Lupin apparate inside the grounds?"

After having Hermonie as a friend for the past five years, Harry knew that you couldn't apparate inside the school grounds and that there were many spells and charms to keep muggles away.

"Professor Dumbeldore momentarily changed these minor details Potter," said Professor Magonagol.

"But," began Harry.

Magonagol cut him off. "No buts Potter. The Headmaster has made it very clear that Miss Rawson is to stay with you and all the other Gryffindors in Gryffindor Tower."

"Alright," said Harry slowly, "But if anyone asks why she's here?"

"You will tell them the truth of course," she said, "To an extent anyway. You will make it perfectly clear that Miss Rawson is a muggle and that he is here because the Headmaster wants her to." She turned to Katie. "Miss Rawson, you will find all the things you need in the fifth year's girl's dormitories." Magonagol turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I trust you will show Miss Rawson around the school and give her the password to Gryffindor Tower."

"Of course," said Harry, taking this as a good-bye. Harry started to pull Katie over to the door, but she pulled away from him and said, "Wait."

She walked over to Lupin and extended her arm. "Thank you very much Professor Lupin, that was very interesting."

"Don't mention it Katie," Lupin said shaking her hand, "It was my pleasure."

Katie smiled and almost skipped to Harry. He led her out the door and into the empty corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, openly looking her over.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "I just can't believe I'm here."

She was looking around the castle with an awed expression, tracing the stone walls with her fingertips.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Harry asked proudly.

"It's beyond amazing," she said breathlessly, "So where's Gryffindor Tower?"

"This way," said Harry, gesturing to a corridor to their right.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Katie was too busy admiring Hogwarts, and Harry was too busy admiring Katie. She was just wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, but Harry thought she looked breathtaking. The jeans and T-shirt were snug and showed off her curves. Her hair was down again and just as dark and curly as ever.

Harry was just about to compliment her when he heard footsteps coming toward them. He looked up and it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't Potty. But where's Weasel and the Mudblood?" Malfoy drawled.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"And who is this?" Malfoy had just noticed Katie. He was openly checking her out, his eyes slowly roaming up her figure.

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter," Malfoy snapped back. "I was talking to you my dear," Malfoy said to Katie, his voice instantly becoming sexy and mature.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it even more tenderly than his father had at the Ministry, just months ago.

Katie was revolted. She remembered all the awful, but truthful things Harry had said about Draco. She was trying and failing to get her hand out of his grasp.

"You must be new," Malfoy purred, "If you like I could show you around, introduce you to far better people than Potty over there."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Katie said coolly, "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with then Harry."

"Oh, I think I might change your mind on that one," Malfoy chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so," Katie said in the same cool voice.

"Well, if you change your mind, just come by the Slytherin common room, or my dormitory if you prefer," he said suggestively. Katie felt the sudden need to vomit. Malfoy gave her hand a final kiss and walked away smirking.

"What an arrogant, disgusting, prick!" Katie exclaimed furiously.

"I know," Harry said sympathetically. Harry felt delighted, "Shall we my lady?" Harry asked with a charming smile, holding out his arm.

"Why of course my lord," Katie said accepting his arm and letting him lead her up to Gryffindor Tower.

They made it up to Gryffindor Tower and past the Fat Lady without meeting anyone else. When they made it into the common room however, Ron and Hermonie were sitting by the fire in two armchairs playing wizard's chess. Ron of course was winning.

They were so engrossed in the game that neither of them had noticed Harry or Katie enter, until Harry cleared his throat. They both looked up.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Ron, "Hermonie and"

Ron stopped dead. He was starring incredulously at Katie, obviously confused. Hermonie was confused too, but for different reasons. She was eyeing how Harry and Katie had their arms linked around each other. It was, let's just say, _less than_ friendly.

"Hi," said Katie, stepping forward, "You two must be Hermonie and Ron. Harry's told me so much about you, I'm Katie Rawson."

"We know," Ron said bluntly.

"You, you do?" Katie said completely taken aback.

"Yes," piped up Hermonie, "Harry told us all about you over the summer, the day he came back from the hearing actually."

"Well, that's great," Katie said grinning hugely.

"Katie do you want to see the rest of Hogwarts?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes," Kaite said just as fast.

"Well, I'll think we'll start with the grounds," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the portrait hole. "I'll see you two later," he called to Ron and Hermonie.

Once Harry and Katie were out of earshot of the Fat Lady Katie said, "So, you told them about me after all?"

"Of course I did," Harry said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Well, for one. I had to find someway to repay you for everything you did at the Ministry. And two"

But Harry suddenly shoved Katie against the nearest wall and pressing himself to her as hard as he could.

"Harry?" Katie said shocked and flattered at the same time.

"I missed you so much!" he said almost hysterically.

"Harry," Katie said sympathetically rubbing his back, "I missed you too. The best days were when Hedwig brought your letters."

"Everything has just been so awful," he said into her shoulder, "Everyone thinks I'm lying and then all this other stuff…"

Harry was using all of the self-control he had left; trying not to cry. He was trembling though, putting all of his weight on Katie.

Katie was holding him, slowly and gently kissing down his cheek and stopped at the corner of his quivering mouth. "Harry, it's okay. I'm here now."

Then she kissed him; Harry froze on the spot. He felt so many emotions rising to the surface now; fear, pleasure, doubt, and happiness. Just as Harry was about to do something, whether it was to pull away or kiss her back, Katie pulled away.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked intently.

"Yeah," Harry choked out. Katie's kiss had been nothing more then comforting; he felt crushed. "So, do you want to see the lake first?" He managed to say.

She nodded and grabbed a hold of Harry's' hand. Harry wondered dully if Katie would ever want to kiss him again.

"My lord, the muggle girl made it to Hogwarts" 

"_Excellent. I trust she has already made contact with Potter?"_

"_Yes my lord. Our source tells us that they saw them both kissing. But our source is sure that nothing came from it"_

"_So they have no chemistry? This disappoints me"_

"_On the contrary my lord. Our source tells us that Potter looked highly disappointed when the muggle ended the kiss. And she obviously had no problem kissing him in the first place"_

"_Really? Mmmmmm. Interesting. I have new orders for you"_

"_Yes my lord?"_

"_Track the muggle and Potter. Try to throw them into any situation that gets them closer. This is very important to the plan, the muggle and Potter must get as close as possible for it to work. I expect nothing but perfection Lucious"_

"_Yes my lord"_

**So, how was it? I hope you liked, no i hope you loved it! lol! So, I just finished taking my midterm finals. The last one was Algebre I, and wow was it long. Tomorrow I'm going to Winter Formal with my best friend/editor/shrink/psychic sister Samamtha, AKA Sam. Hope you guys have an awesome weekend. Love Always, missindependent1127**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Harry Potter because I am not JK Rowling, blah, blah, blah.**

**Wow, this chapter is long, I think I out did myself on this one!I hope you like it!**

Katie had been at Hogwarts for the past week and had instantly befriended everyone in the castle. Well, _almost _everyone. The Slytherins and a few other people thought it utterly ridiculous that a muggle should be residing in Hogwarts.

They thought it insulting however when Katie tagged along with Harry to all of his classes. Harry had no problem with this; on the contrary, he had been delighted when Katie asked him to tag along. Magonagol had been fine with it, and so had Dumbeldore she had said to them.

But on person on staff who had an obvious problem with this was Snape. You could tell this during Harry's first Potions class since Katie had arrived.

Harry, Katie, Hermonie and Ron were all walking to the dungeons. The Golden Trio was quickly giving Katie some last minute tips.

"Don't look Snape in the eye," Hermonie warned, "Just keep quiet and he should have no reason to bother you."

"And don't listen to the Slytherins," Ron warned gravely, "They're all a bunch of gits."

"And don't lose you temper," Harry warned, "I know it'll be really hard but"

"Would you all stop!" Katie said in exasperation, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Look, Snape can't be as bad as you're all telling me," she insisted.

"He is," the Trio said in unison.

They all laughed as they finally made it to the dungeons. Harry protectively guided her to the back table where Hermonie, Ron and he usually sat. Harry was surprised to find that the table had been magically stretched out so four people could sit. Four stools were behind the table and four cauldrons were on top of it.

Harry knew that this could not be good, but sat at the table anyway. They all sat at the table, Hermonie and Katie in the middle and Harry and Ron on the ends. Ron and Hermonie looked worried too, not knowing what this new seating arrangement meant.

"Silence," hissed Snape from the back of the room. He had the closed the door with a snap and made his way to the front to face the class.

"We will be doing a minor love potion in class today. Nothing to strong or complex, just something to awaken your Potion skills. This particular potion is called Eros' blood. Rightfully named for this potions final result which is a somewhat thick dark red liquid, and after Eros, the Greek god of love much like our modern day Cupid. You will find all of your instructions and a list of ingredients on page 127 in your textbooks," Snape finished, speaking so passionately you would have thought he had taken a drink of Eros' blood himself.

Everyone had opened up their textbooks, with the exception of Katie, and made their way over to the side of the dungeon to the student supply cupboard. Ten minutes had gone by and everyone was hard at work, again except Katie.

Harry was so busy measuring his powdered unicorn horn; he didn't notice Snape saunter up to the table where he, Katie, Hermonie and Ron were occupying.

"Miss Rawson," Snape said in a clear voice that traveled across the whole dungeon, "Why haven't you started your potion?"

Harry froze; so did everyone else.

"Excuse me Sir?" Katie asked utterly shocked.

"I asked you why you haven't started on your potion Miss Rawson," Snape said with deliberate slowness.

Harry, Hermonie, Ron and all the other Gryffindors were glaring at Snape. The Slytherins on the other hand were looking delighted, Malfoy in particular.

"I'm sorry Sir," Katie said through gritted teeth, "I just assumed that,"

Snape cut her off, "Well, I assume Miss Rawson that when someone comes into my classroom, they do the work that I assign them. If you are not able to do that then I suggest you leave."

Katie was glaring at Snape and he was glaring right back. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. Snape had a triumphant smile on his face, but it was wiped away when Katie walked past the door and to the student supply cupboard. She got her necessary ingredients and made her way back to her seat. She got out the matches she keeps in her bag for emergencies and lit the fire under her cauldron.

She then turned to Harry and whispered, "Can I borrow your scales and book."

"Katie," he whispered urgently back, "Don't do this. You'll just,"

"Harry," she said calmly, "can I please borrow your stuff?"

"Yeah," he said defeated.

Everyone including Katie had gotten back to work. Hermonie keep trying to whisper instructions but Katie asked her to please be quiet and let her do her own work.

An hour had gone by and Snape called the class to order. Snape slowly made his way to the back table where Ron, Hermonie, Katie and Harry were seated, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Well Miss Rawson, how did we?" Snape stopped dead. He was starring at the contents in Katie's cauldron, his face contorted in frustration and disbelief, for Katie's potion had done exactly what Snape had described, it looked as if her cauldron held a gallon of human blood.

"Miss Rawson," he said looking accusing at Hermonie, "How did you do this?"

"I followed the directions Sir," she said smugly, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Snape just glared at her. "I expect a two foot long essay on the levels and intensities of love potions, including every single one on record. And I expect it from _everyone_ that brewed this potion. You are all dismissed."

Everyone was packing up at light speed; no one wanting to be around Snape while he was in this fowl of a mood.

Once they were all a good, safe distance from the dungeons Ron exclaimed, "That was bloody brilliant Katie!"

"Thanks Ron," she said beaming.

"Seriously," Ron insisted, "I don't think I've ever seen Snape so furious."

"Yeah," Hermonie joined in, "How did you do that?"

Katie shrugged, "Just like I told Snape, I followed the directions .I just thought of it like it was a cooking recipe."

"Well, it worked, whatever you did," Ron said.

"Hey Harry," Katie said looking at him meaningfully, "Can you show me where I can find some books on love potions in the library? I want to start on Snape's essay."

"Yeah," Harry said quickly, "We'll see you two later," he said to Ron and Hermonie.

Once they were out of ear shot and sight of Ron and Hermonie, Harry whispered in Katie's ear, "You were really great in there you know."

She giggled, "Thanks."

They finally made it up to the library and the Potions section. Katie was scanning shelves for the right books, and Harry was pretending to do the same. He was really watching Katie and how desirable she looked in a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of denim caprees. Her hair was up today in a high ponytail with just a few strands coming loose on her face.

Harry almost squealed with glee when Katie was standing on tip-toe trying to reach a book on a shelf that was just out of her reach. Harry, still smiling with delight, walked up behind, grabbed her waist and literally lifted her off the ground.

Katie would have screamed but she had been in the library enough times before to know that Madame Pince would have her head if she did. So instead, she said in an urgent whisper, "Harry, what in the heck are you doing?"

"Helping you," he said matter-of-factly. Harry swiftly readjusted her so that she was sitting on his raised thigh.

Katie flushed. She took her time getting the book; Harry noticed and held her tighter. Harry felt as if his heart was doing cartwheels and back flips in his chest.

But too soon, Katie had finally gotten the book and Harry set her back on the ground. Fortunately, Katie was not known for her grace or coordination and fell right into Harry.

Neither was complaining though and Harry had actually started to bend his head toward her's when a voice drawled, "Oh look. The muggle and Potty are getting cozy."

Harry and Katie's heads snapped up, they knew that voice to well.

"Go away Malfoy," Katie snapped.

"Now, now Rawson, no need to snap," Malfoy paused and then smirked, "May I be the one to remind you two that this is a library, not a motel."

Harry told Malfoy to go do something that would surely had gotten him detention if he had been in the immediate presence of a teacher.

"Language Potter," Malfoy drawled. He shifted his attention to Katie, "So Rawson, have you changed your mind on my proposition? I must say you blew me away in Potions today. My bed is quite lonely and cold in the dungeons, perhaps some time this week when you are free you can warm it up for me?"

Katie felt as if she was going to puke her guts out, right there in the library and Harry felt as if he would like nothing better than to punch Malfoy, hard, in his ferret face.

"I," Katie said annunciating every word, "would rather eat slime than be with you in anyway. Oh yeah Malfoy, I'll sleep with you, when hell freezes over, _twice_!"

She spun on her heel and stomped out of the library, not caring that Madame Pince was screaming at her for knocking over a pile of books in her haste to leave.

_How dare he_, Katie thought savagely, _How dare he ask me to sleep with him and in front of Harry too!_

"Katie!" someone screamed over her shoulder, "Katie, Katie wait!"

Katie stopped and spun around and walked right into Harry. She almost fell but Harry caught her and hugged her tightly. Katie, not of her own accord, started to cry into his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh," Harry said soothingly, "I'm here, I'm here."

"He's such a pig!" Katie said into Harry's shoulder, "How could he ask me that?"

"I know," Harry said sympathetically.

Katie had stopped crying but Harry still held her. Rubbing her back slowly, Katie instantly relaxed in his arms. She felt protected; she felt safe. Though Katie would never admit, she wished with all her heart that Harry and her could stay like this, _forever._

**Well...what did ya think? I keep rewriting it, so I'm sorry that I took so long to update!**

**Here's to my few but treasured reviewers:**

**minimickey008: ahhhhh, how sweet! I am glad it was your favorite chapter!**

**dragonriderhp: hi! I'm glad Katie finally made it to Hogwarts too, and you are completely right! Katie is Harry's, not Ron's. I love your idea of Hermonie being jealous, but I'm not gonna use it, sorry!**

**You guys must be getting impatient for Harry and Katie to be official, right? Well never fear, the next chapter is going to be great and it will be the one that really pushes Harry and Katie over the edge! Review my lovlies, Review! Must go, I love you all! Happy Valentine's Day, missindependent1127**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I will never own Harry Potter, end of story!**

**Just read my lovlies, just read!**

Katie was impatiently waiting in the Owlery; she had her arms across her sweater-covered chest and was clicking her heels on the straw covered floor.

Harry had left her a note in one of her library books, and she took it out of her jean pocket now to read it for what felt like the tenth time:

_Katie,_

_Meet me in the Owlery at 5:00 AM tomorrow morning, we really need to talk._

_See you then,_

_Harry_

This had been no problem for Katie because she had always been a morning person; she usually got up at five anyway. But she had been waiting in the Owlery for fifteen minutes and was about to leave when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her.

"About time," Katie said when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around as she said, "I was just about to," she stopped dead.

Katie had been expecting to see Harry standing in the doorframe smiling teasingly at her, but Draco Malfoy stood there instead. The early morning sun was reflecting off his platinum blonde hair and was looking at Katie with a triumphant smile on his pointed face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the filthy little muggle, what are you doing here my pet?" he drawled.

"None of your business Malfoy," Katie snapped, "Now go away."

"Oh, but I don't want to go away, " Malfoy responded silkily, taking measured steps toward her, "You see, you're the whole reason I'm up here."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, backing away from him, "Don't get any ideas, Harry will be up here any minute."

"Potter won't interrupt us," he said confidently. He was still walking toward her, his footsteps echoing off the tall stone walls.

A moment passed and it dawned on Katie. "You put the note in my book," she whispered horrified.

"Very good Rawson," Malfoy said mockingly.

Katie had finally backed up into the Owlery wall. Malfoy was right in front of her, leaning toward her and putting his arms on either side of her head.

"What do you want?" she demanded, starting to get really scared.

"You," Malfoy breathed on her cheek, "You see, I became very angry when you turned me down that second time. Don't you understand that you are nothing, and it would be an honor to be with me?"

Malfoy inhaled a lock of Katie's dark hair; she had left it down that morning. "You are very beautiful, and you see I just can't stop myself from wanting you."

He leaned in for a kiss, but Katie had ducked through his arms and was running as fast as she could to the Owlery door that lead to the school at large.

Malfoy, unfortunately, was much faster than her and caught her around the waist with just one arm. He was dragging Katie back from the door, her only way out, her only way to freedom and safety. Katie let out a blood-curtailing scream, there was nothing left for her to do, but Malfoy clapped a mouth over her mouth.

"No, no, none of that," he whispered in her ear.

In an instant Katie was pinned to the straw-covered floor, Malfoy straddling her.

"Please get off me," Katie wailed.

"Shhhhhhh," Malfoy said before he forced his lips on her's.

Katie felt so violated as Malfoy forced his tongue in her mouth, but he pulled away wincing when Katie bit down hard on it.

"I said get off me!" Katie said furiously.

Blood was spilling form Malfoy's mouth. "You filthy muggle bitch!" he said as he slapped her hard across the face. Katie let out a stifled cry and tears were starting to brim over on to her cheeks.

Malfoy was just starting to unzip her jeans when she heard someone bellow from the door, "GET OFF HER YOU SCUM!"

Katie felt Malfoy get stripped off her and looked up to find Harry pointing his wand at Malfoy who was running out the door.

"If you ever come near her again I'll kill you myself!" he screamed after Malfoy.

"Katie are you okay?" Harry rushed to her side, taking her protectively in his arms.

"Oh Harry," she said still crying, "He almost, he almost…"

"I know, I know," Harry said soothingly.

After Katie finally got a grip on herself, she looked at Harry confused. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Sending a letter," he shrugged.

"To who?" Katie asked still baffled.

"My, aren't we nosey," Harry teased.

She gave him a look. He reluctantly handed her his letter with his right hand, and Katie let out a gasp. Katie just noticed that Harry had scrawled on the back of his hand, "I must not tell lies."

"Harry what's wrong with your hand?" she asked appalled.

"Nothing," Harry began, trying to get his hand out of her's.

"Don't lie to me," she said savagely. "Who did this to you Harry?"

Harry hesitated; he didn't want to have to explain this to another person, especially her.

"Umbridge," he croaked starring at the floor.

Katie was out of his arms and walking briskly to the door in a heartbeat.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her.

"I'm going to Dumbeldore, and tell him exactly what is going on with this Umbridge woman!" Katie called back.

Harry was just as fast as Malfoy and was in front of her blocking the door.

"Get out of my way Harry," Katie said calmly.

"No Katie," Harry said stubbornly, and before she could say anything Harry plowed on, "You don't understand alright? I am not going to let her win, I'm not going to let her know that she's got to me."

"Got to you?" Katie asked incredulously, "Harry look, that's sick. You can't let her get away with this!"

"Yes I can," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

Katie knew him well enough to know that when Harry made his mind up about something, there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Fine," she said defeated, "Now can you please let me salvage what is left of my horrific morning and go get some breakfast?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Are you?" she challenged.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Harry said, his face falling, and led them out through the door that led to Hogwarts at large.

_"My lord, my son just sent me the owl! He did not manage to rape the muggle, Potter walked in at theright time!"_

_"Perfect, what was Potter's reaction?"_

_"He told my son that if he ever came near the muggle girl, that he would kill my son himself."_

_"Excellent, everything is going perfectly to plan. Well done Lucious."_

_"Thank you my lord."_

**Okay, I have so much to say! One, and this should have gone in the disclaimer, but the whole Owlery scene was not my idea. It was however the idea of a very talented writer we have here on RainynDawn, andRainynDawn wrote this in Changing Yesterday. I suggest that you read it, it is such a great fanfic. It is a Hermonie/Sirius fic and I also recommend Promises of Tomorrow, which is the sequel to Changing Yesterday. Thank you so much RainynDawn, for letting me use this wonderful idea. (If you guys want to check out these stories, they are both in my fav stories!)**

**Two, how did you like it? At first I was just going to put the Owlery scene in, but I added that last part for some drama. After all, I did make this story's genre's Romance/Drama. lol! And I added that part with Voldemort and Lucious Malfoy just to keep you guys filled in. **

**Here's where I acknowledge all my reviewers:**

**dragonriderhp: you are really just way too sweet, you're reviews make me blush a little.-**

**mystic bookie: thank you so much! i'm really glad thati got your attention, i just hope that I keep it!**

**Well, that didn't take very long, but it's okay, you guys keep me going. It's sad, but very true, lol!**

**I don't think I'm going to post before Valentine's Day, so Happy Valentine's Day everybody, I hope you have a cutie give you something sweet, and I don't just mean candy.o **

**Please review, missindependent1127**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: There is a powerful kingdom in the west, where a beautiful stallion roams free. He is a solitary creature, spending his days eating, sleeping, running, and cleaning his flawless black coat. When the evil king of this kingdom one-day catches this majestic creature, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE! But don't worry in the slightest my lovelies! You are all going to love me to bits after you read this. This is truely the chapter you guys have been waiting for, have fun:D**

A couple of days had passed since the Owlery incident. Katie and Harry had barely spoken since then and frankly; Katie had been avoiding him.

One lazy afternoon Harry finally went up to Katie and asked, "Katie, um, are we okay?"

"Yeah," Katie looked up from her magazine, "Why?" They were both the only ones in the Gryffindor common room; Harry in an armchair, Katie lying on a couch.

Harry self consciously tugged on his T-shirt but plowed on, "It's just since that morning in the Owlery, you've been avoiding me."

"No I," Katie started to say but she couldn't lie. She looked at Harry and said quietly, "Okay so I have been avoiding you."

"Why?" Harry asked very hurt.

"Well, first I was ashamed and embarrassed but then I started to look at what happened a little bit differently," she said, starring determinedly at the floor.

"Like how?" Harry asked baffled.

"I thought of another guy but I wasn't fitting him off like I did with Malfoy. With this particular guy, I liked it, and wanted him too…." She trailed off still starring at floor.

"Who did you imagine?" Harry asked, but had no idea how he did; his mouth and throat had become very dry.

She slowly lifted her gaze from the carpet and looked Harry directly in his emerald eyes. "You," she whispered.

Seconds ticked by in total silence until Harry slowly stood from his armchair by the fire and sat by Katie on the scarlet couch. He took her rosy cheeks in his gentle hands and informed her, "I have been wanting to do this for months," as he ever so gently pressed his warm lips to hers.

Sparks flew everywhere and in a matter of seconds Harry and Katie had handed over all of their logic, and sensibility in for their desires and passion. Katie was straddling Harry, leaning him back against the scarlet sofa. Harry was just lying back, feeling all of his pent up sexual tension just flowing away, but still growing for the girl that was so passionately kissing him.

"What?" Katie asked playfully nibbling Harry's ear, "Are you just going to sit back and make me do all the work?"

In answer Harry slipped her swiftly underneath him. He was kissing Katie in earnest and grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his. Katie was racking her fingers through Harry's jet-black hair, making it even more untidy and unkempt. However, she gave a small gasp when Harry placed his hand on her upper thigh. This had a greater effect then if Katie had been wearing jeans, which she wasn't, but she was wearing a black mini skirt, which meant that Harry was now caressing her bare skin. Harry smiled into their kiss when he felt Katie shiver under his touch.

Katie had started to tug on Harry's blue T-shirt when an appalled voice from the portrait hole said, "What the bloody hell?"

Katie and Harry were on either side of the sofa in a matter of a second and both saw Ron and Hermonie standing at the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermonie's expressions were quite different. Hermonie was grinning hugely, looking very smug and looked on the verge of insane laughter. Ron looked shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape. His eyes were darting from Katie and Harry and repeated, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Oh Ronald isn't it obvious?" Hermonie asked sarcastically, her huge grin still in place, "Katie and Harry were just _showing each other_ how to play tongue hockey. Now why don't we leave them alone so they can continue playing their _little game_?"

Hermonie quickly shoved Ron out the portrait hole, and threw the pair a last triumphant smile, while they both gave her identical glares, and climbed out herself.

Katie got up from her seat and sat down beside Harry. She placed her head on his chest; he stroked her hair and arm.

"So," Katie said.

"So," Harry mimicked.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

"I think the better question is what don't do we do now?" he asked suggestively.

Katie and Harry were quickly back into the same position they had been before Hermonie and Ron had walked in. Harry, feeling happier then he had felt in over a year held Katie tighter to him, not ever wanting to let her go.

As Katie was placing soft kisses down Harry's neck, he cleared his throat and said, "Katie do you remember the Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend?"

Katie answered against his neck, which sent a shiver up his spine, "Yes"

"Well, I wondering if you wanting to go with me?" he asked.

Katie abruptly stopped nuzzling Harry's neck and looked at him utterly taken aback.

"Was that a real question?" she asked seriously.

"Well, yeah," Harry said feeling his heart breaking under his chest," I thought we could go together, like a date, but if you know, don't want to be with me, I understand."

Katie was looking at him with an incomprehensible expression, and taking this as a "no", quickly as he could, got off Katie and started to walk to the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories.

"Harry James Potter!" Katie bellowed after him, obviously furious.

Harry turned to face her, but with a guarded expression; there was nothing else she could say that could hurt him anymore than he already was.

Katie angrily jumped off the couch and marched to him.

"Harry James Potter!" she repeated, looking as if smoke was going to come out of her nose at any second, "Why, in the name of all that is holy, would I not want to be with you? I love you, you idiot!"

_What_, Harry's brain screamed, _She loves me? She really loves me?_

Harry, smiling like a fool, took Katie's hand and said as passionately as he could, "Katie I love you. I have always loved you and I always will."

Harry pulled his true love into his arms and kissed her in earnest. He was completely happy, no one could take this feeling away from, no one.

_"Master! Master! I have wonderful news! The muggle girl and Potter are a couple!"_

_"Excellent, excellent. It is only a matter of time before they fall in love. The plan will play out flawlessly."_

_"But my lord, that's just it! Potter and the muggle have already proclaimed their love for each other! Our source assures us that their love is very real!"_

_Lord Voldemort's face contorted in triumph and let out a high, cold, sadistic laughter._

**Thank you, thank you, you guys are to kind, lol! But let us come to back to reality; what did ya think? We'll do ya know how you guys can tell me what you think, and make me smile/laugh at the same time? REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed:**

**dragonriderhp: I'm so glad that you loved it. I am now renaming you sweetiepiehp, lol!**

**mysticbookie: Sorry, Malfoy's death at the hands of Harry won't be happening soon, lol!**

**"But where, oh where has my minimickey008 gone, oh where, oh where can my minimickey008 be!" **

**I will try to update chapter 16 as soon as usual, but I will not make any promises. I'm sick at the moment, and I have to actually write chapter 16, so yeah. **

**Love you guys 4ever,**

**missindependent1127**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, you do the math:)**

**My long explanation of why it took me two weeks to update is at the end:**

It took a few days for everyone in the castle to absorb the fact that Katie and Harry were completely devoted to each other. Everyone did eventually accept this, except Snape, the Slytherins and Umbridge.

Umbridge had been against Katie coming to the castle ever since she had arrived, just not publicly as Snape.

Every time that Harry put his arms around Katie, Umbridge's eyes looked as if they were in danger of bugging out of their sockets.

Anyway, the day had finally arrived of Katie and Harry's big date at Hogsmeade. Hermonie, Ginny and Katie were all rummaging through Katie's trunk, trying to find something that would really get Harry's blood pumping!

"I just don't know what to wear," Katie said, utterly depressed.

"Oh, we'll find something," said Ginny matter-of-factly, "You look good in anything anyway."

"I do not," Katie blushed.

"Uh, yeah you do," Hermonie said from Katie's trunk, "Oh, I've found it!"

Hermonie came up from Kaite's trunk holding a dark pair of jeans and a light-blue sweater that was off the shoulder and came down to Kaite's fingertips.

"Perfect," Katie said before dashing to the bathroom.

-missindependent1127-

Harry and Ron were waiting at the foot of the staircase that led to the girl's staircase in Gryffindor Tower. They were not waiting patiently however and Ron said for what sounded like the millionth time, "Where are they? How long does it take to get dressed?"

"On Ronald," said Hermonie coming down the stairs at a trot, "You know how girls are."

"I don't think he does," said Ginny coming down right after Hermonie.

Everybody laughed, including Ron, who was looking at Hermonie adoringly.

"So where's Ka-" Harry began but broke off in mid sentence. Katie was coming down the stairs, much more slowly than Ginny and Hermonie had just moments ago. She was wearing the outfit Hermonie had picked out, with her dark curls framing her face. She looked beautiful and you could easily tell this by the way Harry was starring at her like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh Harry." Ginny said nudging him in the ribs, "You have all day to gape at Katie, but let's get to Hogsmeade before sundown."

Everyone laughed as they made their way down to Hogsmeade and through the snow.

-missindependent1127-

_"But master, when will the plan be executed?"_

_"Soon"_

_"But when will we attack? We have to be ready my lord!"_

_"Soon. We will give the two lovebirds some time together, let their love grow. Soon, Wormtail, very soon."_

_"Yes Master"_

-missindependent1127-

Harry came out of the Hogshead holding Katie's hand tightly in his.

A lot had been decided in the course of an hour; Harry was going to teach about forty people Defense against the Dark Arts and they had formed an anti-Ministry group around that idea.

"I'm so proud of you," Katie whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Harry quickly proposed in a husky whisper that the castle should be very empty since almost everyone was at the village, and that he could show her Hogsmeade at another time so they could…

-missindependent1127-

Harry and Katie had found an empty classroom where they could…. exercise their perks as a couple but Peeves quickly ran them out. So after five minutes of searching they stumbled on another classroom. Harry scooped Katie up and kicked open the classroom door, but Harry almost dropped her when he witnessed the scene-taking place in front of his eyes.

Ron had Hermonie backed up to a wall, and a very close embrace. Harry also saw the most intense French kissing in his life, he didn't even think that Katie and him had ever kissed that passionately.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry and Katie exclaimed in unison.

Ron and Hermonie had pulled apart in an instant, both breathing very heavily.

The four friends just starred at each other for a minute, the atmosphere becoming awkward and more silent by the minute.

Katie was the one to break it first, "Come on love," Katie said to Harry, "We'll have to find a different classroom, this one is already taken."

Harry and Katie laughed as Ron and Hermonie glared and the two left as per Katie's suggestion. They both laughed up to another classroom where they exercised their perks as a couple for the second time that day.

**You guys, the only reasons that I have is a) I have had writer's block and b) my editor/best friend left town. I will really try to get chapter 17 up, but I have a general idea, I just really need ideas. I will ask Sam my editor and my cousin for ideas but I need your guy's help! I seriously don't know what to write and I know that this chapter kind of sucked, but I needed to give you guys something, so I settled for this.**

**Review time:**

**dragonriderhp: I am really sorry that you needed this chapter and that it took so long:(**

**mystic bookie: YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I love your story and can't wait till you update because you know why? It is original, it is creative, and it has a lot of potential!**

**I will never stop writing,**

**missindependent1127**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Once there was a girl. She was very beautiful, all the young men around her noticed. But she was vain, selfish, and arrogant! And I will own Harry Potter and all the other characters under JK Rowling's ownership, when this bitchy girl starts giving candy to all the little poor children in Mexico.**

**You guys, I know I have said this a million times, but I am so sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. I am really disappointed in myself, and I promise to keep on myself to update regularly!Anyway, enough with repremanding myself, on with the story!**

"That was wicked Harry," said Ernie Macmillan as he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ernie," Harry replied sheepishly.

They had just finished a DA meeting; everyone was leaving through the Room of Requirement's only door. Harry and Katie were tidying up, with no help from Ron or Hermonie; they had gone to continue their snogging elsewhere.

Katie slipped he arms around Harry's neck, whispering in his ear, "I have to run up to the library love."

"Okay," Harry whispered back.

Katie gave him a quick peck on the lips, before departing through the door everyone else had left through.

Harry continued to clean up, putting everything back in its proper place.

Harry was very exhausted, so after he had finished, dropped dramatically in a squishy armchair. He had started to drift off too, sweet promises of dreams about Katie to come. Someone, he registered groggily, was kissing him shyly, barely touching his closed lips. Harry smiled as he imagined Katie, and pulled the young lady onto his lap, deepening the kisses.

Harry let his hands flow freely, feeling her curves, but stopped in mid caress.

The girl he was snogging was most definitely _not _Katie, but someone much more dainty and frail. Harry finally wised up and opened his emerald eyes and almost died of horror and revulsion.

It was _Cho Chang!_

In a flash Harry was standing erect, which left Cho lying on the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry demanded furiously.

"Harry?" someone whispered very softly from the door.

Harry spun around and gaped at Katie, who was standing with one foot in the Room of Requirement, one still in the empty corridor. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the doorknob to keep herself standing, and if that wasn't enough, tears fell from her dark eyes.

BeforeHarry could utter a word Katie bolted out the door and into the still empty corridor.

"Katie wait!"Harry sprinted after her, "Katie, please wait!"

Harry caught up to her, holding her wrists in a tight grip, preventing her from bolting still further.

"Harry," Katie sobbed uncontrollably, "Harry how could you? How could you betray me like that?"

"Katie please listen to me!" Harry begged. He would not let her go he would never let things end like this.

"Katie, I am so sorry. I thought Cho was you, I had my eyes closed but I knew she wasn't you! I stopped kissing her instantly. I love you, not her. The only lips I want kissing mine are yours!"

"Oh yeah," Katie said, her American accent coming out fully, "Well, Hermonie told me that you had a crush on Cho last year and that you asked her to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah I did like her," admitted Harry, "I love you Katie and I will always love you. The thing I had with Cho was just a stupid crush."

As proof of his love, Harry quickly backed Katie up to the stone wall. Smiling hugely, he began to kiss her, but it wasn't the careful, guarded ones he usually gave her. These kisses were full of heat, passion and fire! Katie's body, not use to this intense snogging, literally froze. That was when she started to warm up to it.

Harry swiftly backed them into an empty classroom, never breaking contact once.

"Harry," Katie giggled like a little girl as Harry sucked her neck.

_"Master, we are ready"_

_"Excellent"_

Katie woke very slowly, letting her eyes get adjusted to the bright morning sun. She propped herself on her pillow, gazing at her deserted dormitory. Everyone had gone home for the holidays.

As Katie swung her legs over the bed and onto the floor, she heard something at the window.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Curious, Katie walked over to find Hedwig pecking the window with her beek.

With a smile, Katie opened the window and took the small note tied to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig, giving herself a triumphant hoot, flew off over the icy, black lake.

Katie opened the note, which read:

_Merry Christmas my love,_

_Come down to the common room as soon as you get this, I have a surprise for you._

_Harry_

Utterly excited, Katie dashed down to the common room as fast as she could. Harry was waiting there, still in his stripped pajamas.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered seductively and pulled her into a kiss that would have made Fred and George Weasly blush.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Katie said breathlessly when they broke apart, "So where's my big surprise?"

"Right here," Harry said, extending a small box with holes in the top and sides. A big red bow was perched on top, but was humming slightly; Harry had charmed it earlier.

Katie opened the box with delicate care and let out a gasp when she saw the contents inside.

A small orange kitten, that could of fit in the palm of Katie's hand, was napping inside the box.

Katie felt tears starting to fall from her eyes. Her cat, Tigger, had died when she was twelve. She had been devastated, but Harry had been there to ease the pain. The kitten in the box looked exactly like Tigger had, and so Katie took the frail creature from the container and cradled it in her arms.

"Thank you Harry," Katie whispered, snuggling the kitten, "But why is this my present?"

"Because," Harry began, petting the kitten, "when Tigger died, I wanted to protect you from the pain I knew you were going to experience. Then I couldn't, but I can now. Katie, I love you more than anyone, and I will die trying to protect you from anyone who would want to hurt you. You are the most important thing in my life and nothing can ever change that. Nothing."

**That last part is very important, remember it for future chapters! **

**Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be full of excitement, yes I am of course talking about Voldyshorts! But don't fret my lovelies, as mysticbookie ever so cleverly pointed out, "I will never stop writing." Thank you for reminding me.**

**Here's the part where I respond to my reviewers:**

**mysticbookie: I am so glad you're happy and I agree 100. I think that JKR should of put Ron and Hermonie's hook up much sooner than she will;) And I really hate to put out your theory working and everything, but Katie is not going through the veil. I am still saving that part for Sirius!**

**dragonriderhp: I've said it once, and I will say it again, sweet and generous does not begin to describe the wonderful person that you are! Yeah, writer's block sucks, I hate it! And speaking of writer's block are you having some problems with your story? Don't worry, you are a great writer and you are writing a great story!**

**harrypottermagic32: Thanks for taking an interest in my story, you are very kind.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, you are the best ever,**

**missindependent1127**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ummmmmmm, yeah I don't own the Harry Potter series...sorry.**

**So, I deleted my little author's note and have decided to comtinue and finish this fic that I've got goin on. Why? Well, it is all thanks to dragonriderhp, who's very long review made me see that I have to start finishing what I start, so I'm sorry if I made anyone sad! Also, I know it took me an eon to update, and I have some good reasons, but I don't want to bore you guys, so on with the story!**

"_Harry, I don't want to leave you," Katie sniffed._

"_I know," Harry said hugging her tighter," but we have to be strong and brave. We'll still write, Hedwig will keep us together."_

"_Kay," Katie said into his chest._

_They looked at each other with so much longing and love, Harry then kissed her with more intensity and passion then he could ever remember._

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too," Katie choked out through her tears._

_Katie slowly backed up; the last thing that Harry touched were her finger tips, tears flowing from her dark brown eyes mixing with the pouring rain……………._

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in bed, starring up at the canopy of his four poster bed.

_It was a dream_, he thought to himself, _it was only a dream._

He slowly got himself dressed, getting ready for his final exam; History of Magic.

He met up with Ron and Hermonie in the common room and as one, made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

……………………

"_Is it time? Is it time my Lord? _

"_Yes Wormtail, it is time._

…………………….

"Cheer up mate," said Ron, "You'll see Katie again, the years almost up."

"Yeah, right," Harry said unenthusiastically as they sat down to take their final exam………...

"_Stay away from me!" a girl's voice screamed from the dark row of orbs._

_Running footsteps could be heard and then stopping abruptly._

_The full view of exactly what was happening came into focus. Lord Voldemort was standing over his prey, and with a long, graceful swish of his wand, the figure on the floor began to scream._

_The figure writhed and screeched, filling the rows with the sound of tears and pain._

"_Now," said Voldemort, "Be a good little muggle and take it."_

"_No," the figure on the floor said, getting to their feet. As the figure rose, the light from one of the glowing orbs illuminated it's face…..Katie's face._

"_No?" Lord Voldemort said it like it was a joke, "Come Miss Rawson, be a good girl and TAKE IT!"_

"_No," Katie snapped again," if you want it so damn badly, then get it yourself, you stupid, you evil, AHHHHHHH!"_

_Katie screamed again and fell back to the floor. Voldemort had put the cruciartis curse on her again._

"_Shame," Voldemort said gazing down on Katie's twitching form, "Potter will be so sad when he finds your dead body in the…………"_

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Harry yelled and fell out of his chair and onto the Great Hall's cold, stone floor.

People were starting to get out of their seats to come and help him, Ron and Hermonie leading the way. Harry ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could grab a hold of him as he sprinted off to Griffindor tower.

Twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermonie were running up to the boy's dormitories.

"Harry!" Ron yelled when they entered the fifth year's room.

Harry wasn't there nor did it look like he had been there either. Hermonie crossed the room in four strides and threw open Harry's trunk. Hermonie rummaged around for a good minute before lofting her gaze to Ron.

"Well," demanded Ron.

"The invisibility cloak and his Firebolt are gone," Hermonie said, looking more afraid and worried then Ron had ever seen her, "What could Harry be doing?"

Ron did not gaze down at his girlfriend, not knowing what to say except, "We need to go find Magonagol."

…………………………

Harry brushed off himself and straightened his wind swept hair before entering the red telephone booth, the same one that he and Mr. Weasley had used the day of his hearing to enter the Ministry. After answering all the questions the cool female voice asked him, he entered the Ministry of Magic.

The Atrium was completely deserted and there were no noises except the splash of the Fountain of Magical Bretheren and Harry's footsteps. He made it to the lifts at a fast pace, not wanting to waste anymore time.

As he stood there, listening to the cool female voice, his mind wandered to his "vision".

His heart clenched with despair and anger as he thought about it, how he, Harry, was the reason Katie was being tortured at this very moment. He hated himself so much, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now except to save her.

He knew where Katie was, the very place he had been dreaming about for months. He had seen it the day of his hearing, but hadn't said anything, not even Katie.

Before he got out of the lift, he briefly thought of Ron an Hermonie. He had left in such a hurry that he hadn't told them anything. Honestley, the last thing harry needed was more people he loved die.

………………………….

"What do you mean Potter is gone Mr. Weasley?" demanded Magonagol, her hands gripping her desk with obvious force.

"He left Professor," explained Ron, "Harry collapsed during our History of Magic exam and he ran away before we could do anything."

"We don't know where Harry went Professor'" insisted Hermonie, "But we have to find him!"

"I'll alert the Order at once," the Professor said as she moved over to her office door.

**Okay, so I'm a little rusty, so please don't stone me with your reviews, lol! But seriously, how do you like it, is the story going in a direction that you are okay with? I pretty much know what I'm gonna do witht he rest of the story, I just have to get it down on paper. I have some vacation time coming up, so I should be able to write a few chapters! **

**I just have one question with the story, do you think that I should make SIrius die like he did in the book, or live to see another day? What do you think? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my few readers, as was stated before, I am not done with this story yet. Thank you for all who reviewed and gave me words of encouragement or advice. This isn't the last chapter, I promise. I don't know when I'll next update, but I will try not to be lazy and do something! I know this is a little short, but I had to leave the chapter of on a cliff hanger. I hope you like it, tell me in a review.**

Harry's hands were sweating; he quickly wiped them on his jeans.

_I'm almost there_, Harry thought, _I'm coming Katie._

Harry quickened his pace, entering the room with the unending rows of endless dimly lit rows.

Harry felt his heart beat faster and faster as he heard a moan just up ahead of him.

He swung around one of the final rows and saw a figure lying on the stone floor. Harry rushed forward, and as he delicately turned her over, saw Katie's pale face squinting up at him.

"Harry," Katie whispered and raised a shaking hand to touch his face.

"Katie!" Harry choked out, wanting so badly to break down and cry out of pure relief. However, new emotions were breaking the surface; fear, confusion, and finally anxiousness.

"Katie, Katie, are you alright, did he hurt you?" Harry demanded, as he looked her over for any obvious injuries.

Harry felt his confusion grow as he saw that Katie wasn't really wearing anything at all except a white cami and black short shorts.

"Katie, why," Harry began.

"Harry," Katie stated and looked at him with urgency, "you have to get yourself out of here."

"What?" Harry looked at her blankly.

"Harry," Katie said firmly as she got to her feet shakily, "you have to leave NOW!"

"Wha, what?" Harry asked astonished.

"This is a trap Harry, he made you see what happened so you would come here. He knew you would come here and try to save me! Now leave, while you still have a chance!" Katie shoved him as far away from her as she could, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Katie," Harry spluttered as he fell back on the stone floor.

"Please just leave," Katie begged him, "I can't watch them kill you!"

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Harry asked blankly.

"Harry!" Katie screamed in frustration, "Please just."

"Thank you Miss Rawson, I will take it from here," said a silky voice from the end of the aisle.

Katie's face contorted into fear and horror in the dim light of the glassy orbs.

Harry's stomach clenched as he turned around and gazed into the masked face of Lucius Malfoy. His wand was out, and pointed directly at Harry.

"You played right into the Dark Lord's hands _again_ Potter; he is very pleased.

Harry tried to get to his feet, but fear rooted him to the cold floor. He felt Katie come up behind him and try to help him stand.

"Leave him alone Miss Rawson, his fate is already sealed," Malfoy drawled.

"No," Katie snapped, getting Harry to finally stand.

"Fine then," Malfoy, said coolly, "I was going to ask the Dark Lord to spare you. I was planning on giving you to my son, he's a growing boy, he has needs that only a young lady like yourself can fill."

"Why don't you just go and torture some animal, you sick freak," Katie spat.

"Katie, be quiet," Harry whispered urgently. He was standing protectively in front of Katie, one hand on the hidden wand in his robes.

"Stop trying to protect her Potter, she is already as good as dead," Malfoy drawled.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Harry snapped, "Anyway, there is only one of you and two of us."

"Well actually," said a high voice at the opposite end of the aisle, "there is two of us and two of you."

Harry felt Katie step closer to him, because like him, she knew that voice. It was the voice that Harry heard in his worst nightmares…


End file.
